


Be More Chill One Shots

by Katy0711



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy0711/pseuds/Katy0711
Summary: You request and I make. Simple as that :)





	Be More Chill One Shots

Okay so for the one shots, you just comment what you want and I'll start on it.

Add whatever you want to it.

I'll be willing to do crossovers with other musicals.

I actually don't mind triggering stuff. I'll write it but I'll put a warning for other users at the beginning.

Chapters:


End file.
